Talk:The Messenger
This is one helluva fine initiative. A platform for the LCP, how nice... NOT!!! Is this a reaction to the La Quotidienne article of yesterday? 10:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Media, the biggest manipulators and indoctrinators :) --Bucurestean 14:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Often true. -- 14:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I had expected a Daily Worker or a Spark 16:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, everyone The profile I'm building here might not necessarily be a popular one, but I hope you're finding the newspaper entertaining and enlightening. Are there any requests?Scanderson 16:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :More red, an inspiring slogan and lot's of articles on the superiority and triumph of communism. Really, that is what they all do. You should add some gear to your logo too! 16:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Or a rose, or a sickle and a hammer. Or wheat! 16:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::With your permission, Dimitri, the message you are trying to send also stars in Die Heimliche Aufmarsch. Just look at how the cute workers and farmers create a socialist world republic out of the old society. Please note that on top of the old system you find a nasty looking worm with a crown. 12:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sad Reflections I published something in The Messenger. It isn't anti-communist propaganda, but it isn't the opposite either. It is just a sad reflection on modern times. I hope you don't mind? 14:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I do not mind, but it worries me to see you are so pessimistic about the future. I see it from another angle, because I experienced peoples growing towards eachother after catastrophies. --Lars 14:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and there is this other saying of me: no force will is powerfull enough to destroy the minds of millions. In the end, peoples will rise and stand for their course. --Lars 14:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't you worry about that, it is the present I'm being pessimistic about. Change is needed and I fear an Obama wont be enough. And true, no force is strong enough to destroy millions of minds but it is rather easy to misguide them. Some proof: medieval christianity, fascist Germany, ... 14:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Modern populism, homophobia, papist condomophobia... 14:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::You get it. The information flux is dominated by one side, not very objective hm. It isn't a guided process, but rather a shortcome of the human mind. Better technologies with old, bad habits result in this kind of ****. 14:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I see. I do not know, Yuri, whether you read De Morgen. (I personally find it of high Standards.) Today, there was an article on the man behind Fox News in America. I think that man does exactly what you are trying to point out: controlling and distorting the information flux. -- 15:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, you always have some people and yes, I did read the article about 'the fox behind Fox' 12:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Advertisement Hi! Am I allowed to publish a LFA advertisement in your journal, please? -- 18:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you may. Go ahead and advertise, the LCP firmly believes education is of great importance. Dr. Magnus 07:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) LIES What a well writen newspaper but you say that the king and other people lie YOU DO!!!!!!!! that's not how i switched parties, and my party is not undemocratic. Do some resarch before you write you horrible articles. I switch to my own party and you have a fit. I offer a coalalition and it's denied. so shut up... - Marcus Villanova : I didn't say your party was undemocratic. I said it was democratic. Read it again and don't get angry with me. This is all fiction. All a story. Don't tell me to 'shut up'; I don't have to deal with you.Scanderson 23:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : I also enjoyed laughing at your exaggeration. 'Horrible' articles and having a 'fit'. Ha. You're also obsessed with capital letters and exclamation marks. Impressive!Scanderson 23:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Will ygo lose another eye? Hopefully! !Marcus Villanova 22:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Damn folks, it's goin' doooown! Dr. Magnus 22:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think Lovia needs a little controversey. Maybe a small, minor batttle, between you two? A few unimportant people die? No one arrested? Marcus Villanova 22:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::De acuerdo . Now I am gone! Adios DaddyYankee 22:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::As Magnus said "It's going down!"Marcus Villanova 22:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC)